


Desire in the Dark

by Tomopi



Series: Creeperwolf meets Geekyboy [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Butt Plugs, Collars, Dom Peter Hale, Dom/sub, Drabble, F/M, Light BDSM, Orgasm Denial, Sub Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomopi/pseuds/Tomopi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please. Please fuck me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire in the Dark

Slowly I closed the door to my bedroom behind me. The wind coming through the open window moved the curtains slightly. It was dark outside and only the weak shine of my bedside-lamp illuminated the room gently. He sat there on my bed, calm, just watching me watching him. I don't know when he entered my home, it could have been hours, it could have been minutes. Slowly I walked closer, stepped between his spread legs. Then I sank down until I kneeled there, my head bowed slightly and his hand on my neck. His touch let me breath, calmed me down. Next I could feel him fastening my collar around my neck, the soft material rubbing against my skin and a shudder let me tremble.

"Good girl.", he whispered, his voice ringing loud in the darkness.

"Now, I want you to take off your clothes and stand in the middle of the room until I tell you otherwise."

I stood up again and did what he told me. I shuddered as the wind blew cold over my exposed skin and I could feel my nipples harden. When I finished I stood there in the middle of the room, watched him watching me. His gaze wandered from my messy hair over my flushed face, my small breasts, my tummy, stopped at my unshaved pussy.

"Bad girl. What did I tell you?"

I take a deep breath, whisper:

"To always shave my pussy."

"Why do I want you to shave your pussy?"

"Because you like my pussy smooth. Because you like to taste it without having hair in your mouth."

His lips spread to a smile and he stood up from the bed.

"I want you to prepare your cute little asshole for the butt plug. The big one. Then I want you to lie down on your back and pull your knees to your shoulders."

I nodded and went over to my nightstand where I took out the lube and butt plug. I kneeled down on my bed so that he could see what I was doing and coated my fingers to prepare myself. It didn't need long. I had played with myself just this morning and could fit the butt plug soon enough. Then I turned around on my back and pulled my knees to my shoulders, my pussy spreading as well. I felt so exposed, so vulnerable. I closed my eyes when I could hear him come closer and gasped when he pushed a finger into my wet hole. But only a single finger. Not enough. Not enough at all.

"You are so wet. Do you want me to fuck you?"

I whimpered, nodded. Please. Please, fuck me.

"I will fuck you. But you won't come. You aren't allowed to come tonight. If you are a good girl I will fuck you tomorrow morning again until you come. But tonight you will be punished."

Another whimper left my lips but I didn't object. He pulled his finger out of me and I watched him take of his clothes. My gaze lingered on his erect cock. So long and thick. So beautiful. I wanted it inside me, so bad! When he finally pushed inside me I gasped. I wanted to relish this feeling but he didn't let me. He didn't give me a second to adjust, just fucked me deep and hard. So good. And I wanted to come so bad, but I weren't allowed. Everything felt so good, his fat cock inside me, his hands stroking my body, his gaze on me, his lips kissing me, and I weren't allowed to come. Such delicious torture. I was sobbing when he finally came deep inside me.

"Such a good girl.", he whispered into my ear.

And I smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short word-vomit after I researched bdsm.  
> If I wrote anything wrong feel free to correct me. And if I forgot a tag, please tell me. I'm not good with those.


End file.
